Visite inattendue
by xYuakime
Summary: Alors que le petit garçon et Trico profitaient de la sérénité de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé repos, ils reçoivent la visite inattendue du deuxième Trico qui traîne dans les parages. (One shot court et simple)


Ses plumes lui chatouillèrent les narines. Le petit garçon éternua bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet de soulever l'énorme oreille de son géant compagnon. Trico - car c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait - était une grande créature sur quatre pattes griffues et acérées comme des serres d'aigle, recouverte de plumes grises en guise de pelage, de petites ailes qui ne pouvaient pas le porter, une gueule ayant la forme d'un bec, des yeux ronds ainsi que deux petites cornes bleutées qui avaient la faculté d'envoyer des signaux étranges afin de communiquer avec ses semblables.

C'était une bête d'une grande rareté que l'on ne voyait que dans les livres, les contes et était surnommée dans ces ouvrages : " _La bête mangeuse d'hommes_ ". Les hommes craignaient cette créature, utilisaient cette crainte millénaire pour faire peur à leurs progénitures en racontant de sordides histoires sur les enfants désobéissants, qui enchaînaient bêtise sur bêtise et qui se faisaient dévorer par cette énorme bête munie d'un bec aiguisé. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Trico n'avait jamais fait de mal à ce petit garçon, c'en était même d'ailleurs tout l'inverse. Si jamais cela venait à arriver, ce ne serait pas intentionnel de la part de l'énorme animal.

« Par là ! »

Le garçonnet fit signe à Trico de se faufiler dans ce tunnel humide afin de retrouver l'extérieur. Après s'être manifesté par l'intermédiaire d'un cri, Trico s'accroupit et se glissa dans le passage étroit et sombre. Ses grandes pattes griffèrent la pierre, ses pas secouaient les fondations qui manquaient de s'écrouler, son flanc effleurait les murs recouverts de mousse, de moisissures. Très vite, sa grande tête découvrit l'extérieur et le vent frais remua ses plumes. Le petit garçon sentit ce vent s'engouffrer dans sa tunique, lui arrachant un frisson d'excitation. Le soleil vint éblouir les deux compères, les feuilles des arbres bruissaient. Après des heures entières à rester enfermés dans ces ruines titanesques, ils avaient enfin réussi à s'extirper de là. La sensation de liberté n'en était que renforcée. Peut-être allait-il bientôt retrouver son village ?

Trico s'étira longuement lorsqu'il fut complètement sorti, tandis que son petit compagnon descendait en s'agrippant à ses plumes. Ses pieds se posèrent sur l'herbe grasse et fraîche qui se glissa entre ses chaussures de fortune pour le chatouiller. Il esquissa un grand sourire, poussa un hurlement de joie avant de dévaler la colline, les bras écartés, la brise dans ses cheveux ébènes, suivit par la grande bête qui effectua un saut pour atteindre l'autre côté. Il retomba lourdement sur ses quatre pattes lorsque le petit garçon fut arrivé en bas, se retourna puis pencha la tête pour l'effleurer tendrement du bec. L'enfant se redressa, le caressa. Trico ferma les yeux, remua les oreilles de satisfaction.

Suite à cela, ils restèrent plusieurs heures dans cette étendue de verdure à profiter de la chaleur du soleil, de son éblouissante lumière qui éclairait toute la vaste étendue qui se dressait par-dessus les nuages, ainsi que ces nombreuses ruines qui abritaient pour certaines, des étranges soldats qui gardaient ces endroits et qui se réveillaient lorsqu'ils sentaient une présence. Ces soldats étaient enveloppés dans une armure de pierre, gravée d'une multitude de runes et de la fente de leur casque, jaillissaient des yeux bleus perçants et ronds qui arrachaient des frissons d'effroi. Le petit garçon fut tiré de sa rêverie après avoir songé à ces choses qui reposaient dans les temples détruits. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était endormi contre le ventre chaud de Trico qui se soulevait à un rythme lent et régulier.

Le soleil caressait l'horizon, tentait le ciel d'une couleur rose-orangée. L'enfant s'étira pour détendre ses membres engourdis, tapa de sa petite main la joue de l'énorme créature afin qu'elle se réveille. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir baillé. Trico se redressa, se secoua pour retirer les brins d'herbe qui s'étaient accrochés à son pelage puis reporta son attention sur le petit garçon. Ses yeux brillaient.

« On doit repartir, Trico, dit-il en époussetant sa tunique. Est-ce que tu peux... »

Il fut coupé par un cri strident qui résonnait comme un écho. La bête dressa les oreilles, leva la tête puis répondit à cet hurlement de manière agressive. Il devint nerveux, se mit en position de défense. Que se passait-il ? Des morceaux s'écroulèrent de l'immense paroi qui séparait l'étendue d'herbe et les vestiges, une dizaine d'oiseaux s'envolèrent avec précipitation. Une énorme tête apparue, les oreilles rabattue, masquée par un capuchon qui ne laissait apparaître que des yeux rouges. C'était une autre créature, un autre Trico qui apparemment, n'avait pas l'air aussi affectueux que son semblable. Elle poussa un nouveau cri, sauta de la paroi pour venir atterrir aux côtés de l'autre bête. Elle manqua d'écraser l'enfant sous ses grandes pattes acérées. Étourdi, il demeura immobile. Il n'était qu'un insecte à côté des deux créatures qui se dressaient de toute leur hauteur.

Elles se foudroyèrent du regard, déployèrent leurs ailes, courbèrent l'échine et se crachèrent à la figure avec rage. Leurs plumes se hérissaient sur leur dos, elles se mettaient en position d'attaque, prêts à s'arracher la peau. Le petit garçon prit peur, décida de fuir pour aller se réfugier derrière un amas de pierre. Malheureusement pour lui, l'autre Trico l'avait pris pour cible et se lança à sa poursuite. Etant plus grand que lui et par définition, plus rapide car un pas pour lui était l'équivalent d'une vingtaine pour un homme, il le saisit du bec par le col de sa tunique. L'enfant paniqua, se débattit pour se libérer, appela au secours de tous ses poumons. Son énorme compagnon lui vint en aide, se rua sur son adversaire pour le plaquer au sol, le griffer avec férocité. Il lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, le petit garçon fut envoyé dans les airs, se rattrapa de justesse au pelage de son ami puis se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avant de reprendre la fuite, faillit trébucher. Les deux bêtes se donnèrent des coups de griffes, le Trico aux yeux rouges essayait d'atteindre la jugulaire de l'autre mais celui-ci riposta, le projetant contre la paroi avec violence à l'aide son flanc. Ils provoquèrent un tremblement, le sol se fissura sous le choc, une grande partie s'écroula. L'enfant sentit le sol s'affaisser sous ses pieds. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il chuta. Une panique intense le saisit.

« Trico ! hurla-t-il avec désespoir. »

Son compagnon poussa un cri inquiet, se jeta dans le vide pour récupérer le petit garçon dans son bec. Il avait les pattes en avant et atterrit avec lourdeur sur un grand pilier qui se dressait au-dessus des nuages. Celui-ci s'effondra à son tour sous son poids mais la grande créature effectua un saut jusqu'à une plateforme à sa gauche, s'y agrippa de justesse, les pattes arrières dans le vide avant de se hisser avec difficulté sur celle-ci. Les deux compères n'eurent pas le temps de souffler : l'autre bête s'était jetée avec eux, bien décidée à ne pas abandonner. Ses yeux rouges transpercèrent le regard de l'enfant bouleversé. Derrière la créature aux mauvaises intentions, l'entrée d'un temple en ruines protégé par une barrière. Il pouvait se faufiler entre les barreaux, se réfugier à l'intérieur mais qu'en serait-il de son compagnon ? Il se battrait jusqu'au sang avec son adversaire.

La plateforme émit un craquement inquiétant. Elle aussi, n'allait pas supporter le poids des deux _Tricos_. Pourtant, les bêtes ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte et poursuivaient les représailles. Le compagnon du petit garçon fit quelques pas en arrière, l'autre en avant puis une nouvelle fois, tout s'effondra. La plateforme faite de bois n'était pas conçue pour supporter deux êtres vivants d'une telle ampleur. Trico ne lâcha pas son petit ami humain, fit un bond pour s'accrocher à un édifice délabré à quelques mètres. Le bas de son corps percuta le grand mur de pierre, ses pattes griffèrent afin de trouver un nouvel appui pour remonter.

L'enfant était envahi par la peur, son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Il posa son regard sur la deuxième bête qui chutait en poussant des cris stridents. Elle disparut sous la couverture de nuages mais ses gémissements étaient toujours audibles. Trico parvint à se hisser, déposa le garçon tétanisé par la peur. Le petit homme tremblait de tout son être. Il chancela, tomba sur le derrière. D'où était sortie cette chose ? Pourquoi les avoir attaqué ? Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Une fois assuré qu'il était bien vivant et entier, il se tourna vers la créature qui venait de se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Sa longue queue ramassait la poussière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le petit garçon à sa suite. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une gigantesque salle dont le plafond s'était effondré, laissant ainsi passer la lumière à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le sol était recouvert d'herbe, de mauvaises herbes et de petites fleurs dorées fragiles. Les murs avaient été décorés, par le passé, de belles sculptures désormais réduites en ruines. Trico répondit à l'enfant par un gémissement avant de s'écrouler sur le flanc droit, comme s'il agonisait. Celui-ci vint le rejoindre, s'aperçut que son compagnon souffrait d'une de ses pattes arrières dont les plumes étaient couvertes de sang. Elle ne semblait pas cassée vu qu'il avait réussi à se déplacer avec. Il lui fallait du repos ainsi que de quoi se restaurer. Peut-être que dans cet endroit se trouvaient ces tonneaux qui renfermaient une substance bleutée qui attirait les papillons, et dont Trico se nourrissait.

Le petit garçon lui caressa le ventre avant de continuer jusqu'à la tête, entre les deux cornes. La créature ferma les yeux, profita de ces caresses rassurantes.

« Repose-toi, Trico, dit-il. Je vais te trouver de quoi manger. »

Sur ces mots, il partit en expédition. La zone était vaste et élevée, à croire que ces différentes constructions étaient adaptées aux _Tricos_. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Il s'accroupit pour passer sous une minuscule arche, arriva dans une salle amochée. Il escalada les amoncellements de pierre, se laissa glisser de l'autre côté avant de poursuivre ses recherches. L'endroit était plongé dans l'obscurité, il peinait à distinguer les éléments de son environnement. Il butait contre des pierres, se blessait les jambes et s'était coupé la paume de la main.

Le petit homme décida de rebrousser chemin, d'en prendre un autre, se faufila dans la fente d'un mur séparé en deux et atterrit dans un nouvel endroit intéressant. De nombreuses ressources s'y trouvaient, comme par exemple un puits ainsi que de nombreuses boîtes qui renfermaient des vivres, un de ces tonneaux qui attiraient les papillons. Heureux de cette trouvaille, il se précipita jusqu'aux boîtes et les ouvrit une par une, jusqu'à trouver quelque chose de consommable. Une fois ceci fait, il s'abreuva, nettoya sa plaie avec cette eau, puis alla récupérer le tonneau qu'il ramena auprès de son grand compagnon couché sur le flanc.

Trico redressa la tête, ses yeux devinrent blancs. Il était obnubilé par ce qui se trouvait sous son museau. Le garçon lança la nourriture qu'il saisit à la volée avant de l'engloutir. Son corps fut secoué, ses plumes se dressèrent. La créature semblait revigorée, mais toujours blessée. Elle reposa sa tête, ferma les yeux tandis que le petit humain lui offrait de nouvelles caresses. Trico s'assoupit, ses moustaches remuèrent. Il devait recouvrer des forces si les deux compères voulaient progresser. Le garçon décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, appuyé contre son thorax. Il allait devoir attendre une, ou deux heures supplémentaires.

Il regarda la paume de sa main coupée. Cette blessure n'était pas douloureuse. En vérité, il songeait à son village, à sa famille. En était-il loin ? Allait-il pouvoir les retrouver ? Sa tête était submergée de questions, d'inquiétudes. Il leva la tête pour contempler le ciel qui avait perdu sa teinte orangée, prenait une teinte sombre. Sans Trico à ses côtés, il n'avait aucune chance de rentrer dans son village sain et sauf. Si cette autre créature dangereuse rôdait toujours dans les parages et que Trico n'était pas présent, le petit garçon ne serait plus. Celle-ci était sûrement une véritable " _bête mangeuse d'hommes_ ". Cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, aurait voulu se reposer mais avait peur que cette bête malveillante ne revienne durant son sommeil. Alors le petit garçon demeura ainsi, remué par le thorax de son grand compagnon assoupi, à contempler le ciel et à songer à ce qu'il désirait le plus : rentrer chez lui.


End file.
